Embodiments of the invention relate to bitmaps, in particular, for providing a hardware realization of a bitmap data structure that supports efficient population counting.
It is common in computer programs to have a list of heterogeneous items, where each item is represented in one of a small number of formats. But such lists are hard to maintain in a compact fashion.